Blow My Mind
Blow My Mind is the first case of The Conspiracy (Collab), as well as the first case to take place in Ocean Shore. Plot Andrea Marquez welcomed the player back to Pacific Bay and congratulated them on their past successes. The player met the police department, both old and new faces, and reconciled with them. Andrea introduced the player to their partners, Gloria Hayes, a police cop that had previously worked in Chicago and Grimsborough, and James Defolio. Gloria was seeing a therapist, Russell Crane, who, according to Andrea, retired from the police along with Amy Crane, to spend more time with each other after they got married. Gloria asked the player if they wanted to go say hi to Russell. However, the duo found Rusell blown up in his clinic, by what appeared to be a sabotaged pen. Later, the team learnt that Russell was actually working on a psychological research conducted by Rosy Evergreen, so the duo went to the test center to investigate. Later, the duo helped resolve a conflict between Amy, who was pregnant, and her mother, Miriam Young, who wanted Amy to abort the baby and get a job. The duo also learnt that Miriam never liked Russell and was trying to get Russell and Amy to seperate, even trying to show Amy an out-of-context picture of Russell and Madeleine. Eventually, the team found enough evidence to arrest Russell's killer, who happened to be his assistant Travis Kidd. Travis told the team that he had been working with Russell for over a year, however, Russell diagnosed Travis with clinical depression and was treating him. Russell suggested Travis to invest time in doing something Travis liked and was good at, so Travis started modifying common objects around him. However, someone over the internet challenged Travis to make a pen bomb, so Travis made one, however he accidently left it laying around in Russell's clinic, causing Russell to try to use it and activate the bomb. Judge Dante was sorry for Travis, but decided that sentencing Travis to 2 years in Omniscient Psychiatrist Hospital would do him good. Post-trial, the team's profiler Reginald expressed his concerns at the psychological research conducted by Rosy Evergreen, given how abruptly Russell was fired from it. Reginald and the player talked to Rosy, who told the team that ths project OMNISCIENT was merely a harmless research on the effects of hypnotism on human mind; however, Reginald was skeptical. The duo looked around the test center to find out that one of the scientists manipulated Travis into making the pen bomb, in hopes that Russell would be killed by it and would not go public witth his findings on the research. However, Hannah could not confirm the identity of the scientist nor was able to prove that Rosy had any part in Russell's death. As Russell had found out something on the research, the team searched his clinic for details aboyut the research. Russell had made notes about it on his research paper detailing that he had found out that there was a lot of governmential funding for this project, which he found was strange as the project was just about the science of hypnotisim. Psychologist Madeleine Deville had her fingerprints on the diary so the team went to talk to her, who said that she had devoted everything to this research and she could not let Russell ruin that. However, Madeleine denied having a hand in Russell's death. Meanwhile, Roxie helped Amy find her wedding ring which she had misplaced. After Amy held a funeral for Russell and prominent members of the police department attended it, Chief Marquez felt that the best way to avenge Russell's death would be to go after the people who ordered his death and told the team to look out for Project OMNISCIENT. Stats Victim *'Russell Crane' (Found exploded in his clinic) Murder Weapon *'Pen' Killer *'Travis Kidd' Suspects Profile *The suspect wears cologne *The suspect knows engineering *The suspect has clinical depression Profile *The suspect wears cologne Profile *The suspect wears cologne *The suspect knows engineering *The suspect has clinical depression Profile *The suspect knows engineering Profile *The suspect wears cologne *The suspect knows engineering *The suspect has clinical depression Killer's Profile * The killer wears cologne. * The killer know engineering. * The killer has clinical depression. * The killer is 5'7". * The killer's blood type is AB-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Psychologist's Clinic (Clues: Victim's Body, Wooden Box, Locked Mobile; Victim identified: Russell Crane) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears cologne) * Examine Wooden Box (Result: Pen Fragment) * Analyze Pen Fragment (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows engineering) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Call Log; New Suspect: Amy Crane) * Talk to Amy Crane about her husband's murder. (Prerequisite: Mobile unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House) * Investigate Victim's House (Result: Torn Paper, Trophy) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threat) * Examine Handwriting (Result: Miriam's Handwriting; New Suspect: Miriam Young) * Interrogate Miriam about her threat to Russell. (Prerequisite: Miriam's Handwriting identified) * Examine Trophy (Result: Travis's Trophy; New Suspect: Travis Kidd) * Ask Travis about her ties with the victim. (Prerequisite: Travis's name deciphered) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Test Center (Clues: Signature, Coded Journal, Dustbin) * Examine Signature (Result: Madeleine's signature; New Suspect: Madeleine Deville) * Talk to Madeleine Deville about Russell's murder. (Prerequisite: Madeleine's signature unraveled) * Examine Coded Journal (Result: Attendance Log; New Suspect: Rosy Evergreen) * Talk to Rosy about the test center. (Prerequisite: Attendence Log Deciphered) * Examine Dustbin (Result: Personal Diary) * Analyze Personal Diary (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has clinical depression; New Crime Scene: Russell's Desk) * Investigate Russell's Desk (Clues: Torn Photo, Hospital Bill) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Russell and Madeleine's Photo) * Examine Russell and Madeleine's Photo (Result: Miriam's Threat) * Talk to Miriam Young about Russell's threat. (Prerequisite: Miriam's Threat Unraveled) * Examine Hospital Bill (Result: Bill ID) * Analyze Bill ID (12:00:00) * Talk to Amy Crane about her pregnancy. (Prerequisite: Bill ID analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Bedroom (Clues: Teddy Bear, Faded Notice, T-Shirt) * Examine Teddy Bear (Result: Brown Substance) * Examine Brown Substance (Result: Tea Leaves) * Talk to Madeleine about her gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Tea Leaves identified) * Examine Faded Notice (Result: Firing Notice) * Ask Rosy why Russell was fired from the project. (Prerequisite: Firing Notice unraveled) * Examine T-Shirt (Result: White Powder) * Analyze White Powder (09:00:00) * Talk to Travis Kidd about taking anti-depressants. (Prerequisite: White Powder analyzed) * Investigate Profiler Laboratory (Clues: Security Camera, Eau De Cologne) * Examine Unlocked Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyze Unlocked Camera (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'7") * Examine Eau De Cologne (Result: White Paste) * Analyze White Paste (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is AB-) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Mind Games (1/6). (No stars) Mind Games (1/6) * Check up on Amy. (Prerequisite:Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Victim's House (Prerequisite: Talk to Amy; Clues: Locked Box) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Wedding RIng) * Give Amy her wedding ring back. (Prerequisite: Box unlocked) * Talk to Rosy about her project. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Test Center (Clues: Locked Mobile) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Engineering Forum) * Analyze Engineering Forum (09:00:00) * Investigate Psychologist's Clinic (Prerequisite: Engineering Forum analyzed, Clue: Russell's Notebook) * Examine Russell's Notebook (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Madeleine's prints) * Talk to Madeleine about the project. (Prerequisite: Madeleine's prints identified) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Cases of The Conspiracy (Collab) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Ocean Shore (The Conspiracy Collab)